A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can have devices that use different types of connections (e.g., communication protocols) for controlling an environment of a building (or a zone of the building). For example, a HVAC system in a building may have a non-BACnet network (e.g., a network having a protocol that is different from the BACnet protocol) connected to multiple non-BACnet devices, and a BACnet network connection to various state-of-the-art BACnet devices.